Mathletes and Cool Freaks
by clouds will open for me
Summary: Bella is the new nerdy girl at school. Edward is Bella's best friend's cool older brother that also bullies Bella.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to walk in with you" My father, Chief Swan asked for the third time.

"No dad. I don't want you to scare people" I chuckled. He was fully clad in his officer uniform. He even had his gun strapped tightly to the side of his hip. I didn't want people to think he was coming into the school to arrest someone. Plus the uniform was just too conspicuous. My plan was to just blend in. This was my first day at Forks High so it was bad enough that I was going to be known as the new girl.

"Well…then I guess I'll see you later then", my dad finally said after staring at me for a few seconds. I hate when parents do that. Like they'll stare at you with that 'you're growing up so fast' look and it becomes really awkward because you have nothing to say.

"Yeah…well see you later too." I mumbled as I slid out of the front seat of my dad's cruiser. I looked up at the sky to see dark clouds. I had only been in Forks for a few days so I still wasn't used to the weather. It was such a contrast to the sunny days in San Francisco.

I had been staying with my mom in California since she and my dad split 10 years ago. Charlie and I were never really close even though I visited him every summer. The only reason that I was staying with him now is because my mother's job relocated her out of the US. I really wanted to travel with her, you know see the world, and I put up a strong fight on my behalf. But unfortunately, what I wanted was not important. Or rather what my mother and father wanted was more important. So I gritted my teeth all the way on the plane ride from home to Forks. And even though I hated Forks, I didn't want my dad to think I didn't want to be with him. So I plastered a fake smile on my face and gave him an "I've missed you so much" hug, and pretended that Forks was the best place on the planet.

As I made my way to the school, I noticed how the ominous building matched perfectly with the dark sky. School buildings always looked so much like jails. I mean if people really wanted students to be excited about learning shouldn't they make the place more vibrant and lively. This dull building only managed to depress me even more.

Only once I had gotten into the building had I realized how early I had gotten to school. The halls and classrooms were deserted. I was hoping to find someone to point me in the direction of the main office but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. As I walked through the building hoping to stumble upon the main office or someone that could help me I walked past a classroom with a few kids and a teacher. The door was open.

"Ok Alice, you seem to be pretty efficient with geometry so you should be able to answer this question. What is the area of a rhombus when…" I didn't catch the last part of the question but at the mention of geometry, my interest had immediately peaked.

I had been the captain of my school's junior varsity Mathlete team and had hoped to be the future captain of the varsity team. I was only in the 10th grade so once I had become an upperclassmen I was sure to be the new captain. Unfortunately I left before I got the chance to claim my position.

"Excuse me" I knocked cautiously on the door, "I'm new here…and um I don't know where the main office is…and uh is this a math club or something?"

There were five pairs of eyes on me. My hand started to shake a little as it rested on the doorknob. Finally, the girl stood up and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Alice", she offered me her hand, "And yes this is the math club. We meet early sometimes because some of us can't stay after school".

"Oh…I didn't know this school had a math team."

"Yeah…we're pretty small but the force is strong", a boy spoke up. Everyone in the room chuckled softly at his _Star Wars_ reference. "I'm Ben by the way."

"So…what's your name?" Alice finally asked.

"I'm Bella."

"Oh right, Chief Swan's daughter. Everyone knows about you." She smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have to get used to how small this town really is."

Alice giggled and said "You have no idea."

"Bella, would you be interested in joining the math team? We could use more ladies on the team.", the teacher asked.

"Actually I was captain of the math team at my old school." I said proudly.

"Excellent", Alice cooed and high fived me. "In the math world there is entirely too much testosterone."

"So when do you guys meet?" Math team would be a great way to make new friends, even if it was only a few.

"We meet Monday and Wednesday. Two weeks before every competition we meet every day of the week."

"Sounds great. So I'll see you guys Wednesday." This was great progress. Already I had met some really nice people that would hopefully be future friends.

The bell ring and everyone began to gather their things and head out of the classroom.

"Hey Bella I'll walk you to the office." Alice linked her arm with mine.

As we made our way through the many students that were entering the building Alice chattered on about the school. She told me which teachers were pretty cool and which ones would rip your head off, what lunches were okay to eat (Stay away from the meatloaf!), and how to avoid getting your cell phone taken.

"You know what Bella? I didn't even ask you what grade you were in."

"Oh I'm in the 10th grade".

Alice squealed and tightened her grip on my arm. "Oh my god me too! This is so cool. I hope we have a lot of classes together."

Alice was a ray of sunshine in the dull town of Forks. Already I was beginning to enjoy being in her presence. She was very animated and funny.

When we made it to the office, a teacher stepped out with a sneer on his face.

"That's Mr. Varner", Alice whispered to me, "Or Mr. Viper as I like to call him." We giggled as he grimaced at us.

There was a woman with red hair behind the office's desk. She looked tired but still held a friendly smile. "Hi, what can I help you ladies with?"

"Hi. I'm new here, my name is Bella Swan. I came to get my class schedule."

"Oh, Charlie's kid. You look just like him", she cooed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

She went into the back of the office to get my schedule. When she reappeared she carried my schedule and a stack of papers.

"Here you go dear", she handed me the papers. "This is your schedule and these are the school's rules and policies. I've also included a map of the school so you won't get lost."

"Thank you so much" I said sincerely. Knowing me, the map would come in handy.

"Let me see your schedule Bella" Alice chimed. I handed it to her and we both peered over the paper.

"This is good. We have 3 classes together."

I sighed with relief thankful that at least half of the day I'd be with Alice. We linked arms again and walked merrily to our first period class.

"Hey, can we stop at my locker? I need to get a book." Alice asked.

"Okay that's fine" I told her.

It turned out that our first period class was close to Alice's locker so we wouldn't be late or anything.

Alice still continued to chatter on about school or Forks in general. "It's actually not that bad here. It's pretty small but there are still fun things to do. Like we could go down to the La Push reservation. It's cool there." Alice had gotten her locker open and reached inside for her book. She pulled out a Pre-Calculus text book. "Didn't want to leave it behind", She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So anyways, like I was saying there are fun things to do here. Forks always gets a bad rap because it's so small but…"Alice's words trailed off. She was looking over my shoulder at something. I turned to see what she was looking at.

There were two guys walking toward us. One was tall and blonde. He wore a white v-neck tee and ripped jeans. His hands casually pushed his hair out of his face as he talked. He was smiling really hard about something. The other guy was a little shorter than the blonde. He had reddish copper hair that was tousled and messy, but in a good way. He wore a black t-shirt with black jeans.

To say the least, these guys were…hot. They had this 'cool guy' aura that radiated off them. And they were walking towards us. Well they were probably going to Alice but I was next to her.

"Alice who are those-" Before I could get the words out Alice had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me towards the classroom.

But we were sidetracked by the tall blonde. He smiled devilishly as he smacked the book out of Alice's hand. "Trying to avoid me, are we?" He asked, amused.

"Please Jasper I'm not in the mood today. I just wanna go to class." Alice's voice sounded so weak. It was such a contrast from her exuberance earlier.

"Aww little sis" the copper haired guy spoke, "Not feeling well? Is it _that_ time of the month?"

I didn't understand what was going on here. Was Alice being…bullied? By her brother and his friend?

"Well if you're not feeling well", Jasper continued, 'We'll make this quick."

And he grabbed Alice by the waist. Alice was kicking and screaming. I didn't know what to do.

"Stop!", I yelled, "Leave her alone!" I had managed to grab one of Alice's legs and tried to pull her from Jasper's embrace. Alice was bucking and knocking herself into Jasper's chest. Her screams became pleads as she begged him to let her go. I continued to pull and Alice kicked. We almost got Alice free. Almost.

"Grab her!" Jasper yelled to Alice's brother, "Grab her!"

The next thing I know, strong arms embrace me and pull me away from Alice. But I wasn't giving up without a fight. I clawed at his neck with my nails. My nails were nothing but stubs so unfortunately they did not do much damage. But I kicked and bucked as Alice did. I tried to knee him in _that_ place but he maneuvered me so that he was cradling me like a baby.

"She's a feisty one" Alice's brother called to Jasper. He was grinning like a madman.

Jasper had managed to grab a trash can. It seemed that Alice had given up and accepted her fate. Her face was strewn with tears. She had stop kicking and screaming. It was no use. They were too strong. There was a crowd of smiling faces surrounding us, egging Jasper and his friend on. It disgusted me. Why had no one come to our rescue? Why had no one tried to help? Instead they encouraged the bullying of two innocent girls.

They shoved Alice and I into the trash can. The edge of the trash can scraped my back where my shirt had ridden up. I would probably bruise

What does one do in this situation? After being humiliated in front of a crowd of people, all I wanted to do was crawl up and die. But Alice, through her tear stained face grinned wickedly.

"Do you know what you just did Edward", she called to her brother, "You just trash dunked your _good buddy_ Chief Swan's daughter. I'll bet he'll just love that!"


	2. Chapter 2

So much for just blending in. Eventual a teacher came out of her classroom and after her eyes glanced over the scene, a spilled trash can, Alice's tears, and Jasper and Edward, she immediately sent all four of us to the office. As we silently walked to meet our fate I kept glancing over at Edward. He looked older than Alice and I, probably a junior. His hair became more tousled as he ran his hands through it. And even with all that happened this morning, I couldn't help but think how attractive he was. And then Alice spoke breaking my train of thought.

"You would think Bella, that two 16 year olds would be more mature" Alice was talking loudly so that Jasper and Edward could hear, "But I'm sure all of this will be handled once your dad gets here"

"Shut up Alice!" Edward lashed out, "It's not even that fucking serious! It's not like we hit you guys or something."

Jasper and I remained silent as the two siblings bantered back and forth. But as I began to think of my dad and his reaction to all of this I became nervous. Charlie had a no-tolerance attitude towards bullying. He would often visit schools to discuss the harms of bullying. It didn't take a genius to know that Charlie had been bullied in high school.

When we walked into the office, the woman with the red hair told us to take a seat as we waited to talk to the principal.

The principal was a short balding man with a round face. He wore a tan polyester jacket with black slacks. And if that wasn't bad enough, he wore these thick rimmed glasses that made his eyes look the size of golf balls.

To say the least, the principal wasn't very intimidating. Jasper and Edward idly walked into his office and sat down like they owned the place.

Alice moved our chairs away from the two boys so that we wouldn't have to sit next to them. As we sat down, I noticed that Edward was staring at me. I then took a deep interest in the principal's large mahogany desk.

"So" the principal, Mr. Matthews, started, "What happened?"

All of Alice's vigor that was lost when we came into contact with Jasper and Edward was in full force as she hurriedly explained the morning's event. "Bella and I were just going to class and that's when Edward and his drone came up and dunked us in the trash bin. And Bella's new here so isn't that just an awful way to spend your first day at school?"

Alice was trying to gain Mr. Matthews sympathy. I fought back a giggle as I thought that in middle school, it was the worst thing in the world to tattle on a classmate. That didn't seem to bother Alice.

"I see" the principal replied after Alice's rant "And yes. That is a very bad way to start out at a new school. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale?"

"It was just a silly joke Mr. Matthews. We didn't mean to hurt anyone. We're really sorry" Jasper's voice was soft and filled with all the apology he could muster. Alice wasn't the only one trying to gain sympathy.

"You should be apologizing to Alice and Bella, not me"

Jasper turned to us and spoke his apologies.

"Mr. Cullen, don't you have something to say as well?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Edward was more reluctant to offer his apologies than Jasper. At first I thought he wasn't going to at all. Then after a few seconds he quickly spoke an "I'm sorry" to Alice and I and turned back to face the principal.

"Well" Mr. Matthews started, "I think a week of detention will really give you time to mull over what you two have done. This is the beginning of the school year, and this is the second time you two have been in this office for bullying Alice. I don't want to see this happen again. Now go back to your classes."

"Wait" Alice piped up, "Aren't you gonna call Bella's da – I mean our parents about this"

"No need. I've already handled the situation. But if this happens again" Mr. Matthews glanced sternly at Jasper and Edward, "I will not hesitate to calling their parents"

Alice walked out of the room defeated. I followed behind her, not knowing what to say to make her feel better.

"Can you believe he only gave them a week of detention" Alice whispered to me as we walked to class, "They should have at least gotten suspended."

"It's all sort of a whirl wind to me. I mean at first we were just walking to class and the next thing I'm in a trash can."

"Yeah well, they've done worse to me and they always seem to get away with only a slap on the wrist"

"Why do they do that? I mean what do they have against you. I know Edward's your brother and there's that whole sibling rivalry thing but Jasper…?"

"I have no clue. It's been going on for as long as I can remember. Jasper and Edward have always been friends."

"Wow…it really sucks to be you"

"You have no idea. I'm just sorry you had to be involved in it" Alice wore an apologetic smile.

"Don't apologize for what someone else did. It's not your fault at all."

When we finally made it back to our class, all eyes were on us. A few people snickered but other than that no one said anything. Thankfully, there were no assigned seats so I was able to sit in the empty seat next to Alice.

Believe it or not, the rest of the day went by uneventful. After third period, Alice and I went to separate classes only to reunite back at lunch time. It turned out that just about all of the math team had the same lunch period so we sat together. Alice and I were the only girls at the table but it wasn't weird or anything. We talked about math theorems and formulas as Ben cracked corny jokes with pop culture references. I learned the other kids' names on the team: Tyler, Eric and Anthony. They seemed to be thrilled to have a new member on the team, especially since I was a girl. Eric explained that they could get more funding for the club with more girls on the team.

I got a few stares in the halls but I just ignored them. The last class of the day, Pre-calc, would put me back into my element. It was unfortunate that none of the other mathletes had the class with me, but I still went to class gladly.

Pre-calculus was supposed to be an eleventh grade course, but since I had taken algebra II and trigonometry already, the school put me in the class. I guess it would be weird being in a class with all upperclassman, but if Alice could handle it I could too.

I was the first person to enter the class. I wanted to get their early so that I could find out where I sat and get situated. A teacher sat at his desk flipping through a text book.

"Uh excuse me…I'm new here and I wanted to know where I should sit?"

The teacher looked up with an annoyed look and I realized who he was: Mr. Varner a.k.a Mr. Viper.

"What do you want?" he barked at me.

"Um…uh…I was just wondering….I just asked where I sat." Geez Louise. I've met some pretty grouchy teachers in my time but this guy takes the cake.

He pointed to a desk all the way at the back of the class. The desks were aligned in pairs with 3 pairs in each row. I made my way to my seat and noticed that the room started to fill with students. As I unpacked my graphing calculator and pencils out of my bag I made a pact with myself that I was not going to let Mr. Viper make this class miserable for me. I loved math and having a mean teacher wasn't going to change that.

Mr. Varner started to write trigonometric functions on the board and told the class to take notes. Armed with my sharpened pencil I began to rage war against the innocent paper. I wrote down everything, throwing myself into the task of drawing graphs and writing down formulas. The notes weren't foreign to me. I had learned about trigonometric functions in trig. I just wanted to have something to keep my mind occupied. Otherwise I would began to think of the horrid events of the morning or the snappy teacher at the front of the class.

Thirty minutes had passed before Edward Cullen strolled into the classroom. His hair was a tousled mess as usual and his backpack was slung lazily across his shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen so nice of you to join us." Mr. Varner spat out.

"Always a pleasure sir" Edward quipped. He ran a hand through his hair and place his pass on Mr. Varner's desk.

"Go to your seat" Mr. Varner huffed.

My head whipped around to see if there were any empty seats in the classroom besides the one next to me. _Oh God!_

There were none and as Edward walked towards the desk beside mine I positioned my hair so that it was a curtain that hid my face. When Edward sat down, he pulled the desk so that his and mine were no longer connected but I could still smell the cigarette smoke wafting from his clothes. He didn't speak to me; in fact he treated me as if I wasn't even there. And that was fine with me. With only 15 minutes left of the school day I was determined not to let Edward ruin my day. Again. So I gritted my teeth and continued to take notes.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Edward had nothing on his desk. Was he not going to take notes? Maybe he just didn't have any supplies. There had been days when even I didn't have paper or pencils for school. So I empathized with him. Also I just didn't want him and me to be on bad terms. I would never want to have another fiasco like the one this morning.

Pushing my hair out of the way, I leaned over to Edward's desk and whispered, "Do you need some paper or a pencil or something?" thinking the worse thing he could do was say no.

But I was wrong. There were worse things someone could do besides saying no. Like stare at a person with a blank look on their face for 10 seconds (yes, I counted) and then turn around like said person hadn't asked anything at all.

My face tinged pink and I hated that Edward was able to humiliate me twice in one day. The school bell rang and ended the day not a minute too early. As everyone started to gather their things and pack up I noticed Edward bolt out of the room. "He's in a rush" I thought to myself. Or maybe he just hated me so much that he just couldn't stand being in the room with me any longer.

Well if he disliked me than I disliked him and that was that. I wasn't going to go out of my way to be nice to someone that went out of his way to be mean to me.

I met Alice at her locker. She was talking to Ben and another girl. I didn't want to rudely interrupt their conversation so I was going to wait behind Alice until she was done.

"Oh hi Bella" Ben had spotted me and waved me over, "This is my girlfriend Angela," he pointed his thumb to the girl next to him.

"Hello" We both spoke at the same time then sort of waved at each other. It was a bit awkward but Angela seemed nice. After a little small talk Angela and Ben said their goodbyes saying that they would miss their bus if they stayed around too long.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Alice asked me as we watched Ben and Angela walk away.

"Yeah, she seems nice" I told her.

"So are you going to tell your dad about what happened?" Alice asked after a moment.

"Do you think I should?"

"Do you want to?"

"Honestly, no. He'd make a big show about it."

Alice nodded her head but seemed disappointed by my answer.

"Alice" I asked tentatively, "What history does Edward have with my dad?"

"Why do you ask?" Alice turned to me. I had peaked her interest.

"Well earlier you had said that they were 'good buddies' but I know you were being sarcastic so it has to be something bad."

"Yeah it is pretty bad", Alice huffed, "Edward and your dad…got into a fight"

I gasped. "Why? What happened? When was this?" My words came out in a flurry.

"I don't really know the whole story. But it happened earlier this year. Your dad had caught Edward and his friends drinking. He was really wasted and kind of…punched your dad."

"Wow" My father had never mentioned this to me before.

"Yeah, Edward had been arrested and everything. I remember my parents were so upset. He had to do a lot of community service to stay out of jail."

"Wow" I said for the second time.

"My mom and dad begged Chief Swan to erase Edward's record. They knew that he probably wouldn't get into college if he had one which is pretty laughable because Edward isn't going to college record or no record."

"Holy smokes. I still can't get over the fact that Edward punched my dad."

"Well to put it plainly, Edward is a douche bag. I don't think he even apologized to your dad. I was surprised he did in the office. Edward's weird about apologies."

I had a lot to mull over about Edward Cullen. How could someone so good-looking be so nasty?

We were still just standing by Alice's locker so I motioned for us to get moving.

"So what about Jasper? Has he done something to my dad?" I finally asked.

"Not that I know of." Alice paused, "Do you wanna hear something really funny?" I nodded my head so Alice continued, "I used to have the hugest crush on Jasper."

"Really?" I asked truly interested.

"Really", Alice replied. "I was about 12 years old, he was 13. I wrote him this long drawn out love note. He showed it to all of his friends and then ripped it up. He made sure I saw him do it. God, do I hate him."

"I'm sorry Alice" I said trying to comfort her. She looked really hurt.

"Oh please Bella" Alice shrugged and smiled, "It happened so long ago I'm so over it."

But Alice face showed what her words could not. She was not over it. Not even close.

As we made our way out of the school I saw my dad's cruiser. He noticed me too because he honked his horn.

"Alice do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No, my dad will be here to pick me up. Thanks though."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Alice" I waved as I walked toward my dad.

"Bye Bella. Tell your dad I said hi"

When I had gotten inside the car my dad asked, "How was your day Bells?"

"It was…memorable" I finally managed to say.

As my dad made his way out of the school's parking lot, I couldn't help but notice Edward near the entrance of the school. He was leaning against a silver car with Jasper and his friends. When my dad drove past he looked up then. And even though he was at least 9 yards away and I was in a moving vehicle, I could have sworn he winked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

That night as I lay in bed I couldn't help but think of Edward Cullen. I always knew that boys were weird compared to girls, but never had I met a guy as confusing as Alice's brother. He had managed to make me hate him and then woo me in the time-span of a day. That small gesture, that wink (that I still wasn't so sure was a wink or not) had made my insides coil into a tight knot. Of course his wink could have been condescending gesture. Maybe he was trying to communicate to me that my father couldn't protect me from his torment. Or maybe he knew the affect he had on girls, especially girls younger than him, and wanted to see if he could actually make me want him.

When I finally drifted off to sleep I of course dreamed of Edward. It seemed that I couldn't escape him consciously or unconsciously. In the dream I was wondering down Forks High's hallways. Out of nowhere someone grabbed me around the waist and lifted me above the ground. I kicked and screamed as I did when Edward had grabbed me. I struggled in the person's arms and when I turned my head to face him I saw that it was Jasper. And then somehow Jaspers lean body transformed into Alice's petite frame. She smiled deviously at me and then through me into a trash can. Only this wasn't a normal trash can. It was as wide and deep as a well. I screamed as I fell many feet underground. I braced myself for the impact of the floor. Only it didn't come. Instead strong arms wrapped protectively around me. I turned to see who had caught me and Edward Cullen smiled down at me. And then he winked.

My alarm clock's annoying ringing woke me from my deep slumber. I closed my eyes again, trying to relive the dream. I wanted Edward's arms around me. I wanted to feel his warmth. I imagined Edward holding me bridal style, one hand tightly underneath the backs of my knees. His hand slowly roamed up my thighs, and I shivered as I imagined the warm trail his hand would leave. His eyes settled hungrily on my lips while his other hand cradled my head. He leaned in slowly as he squeezed the back of my thigh. He was only millimeters away from my lips when I noticed the deep burning at my core. I gasped and opened my eyes. I sat up in bed and wiggled my bottom half trying to stop the strange burning feeling. I reached down tentatively and touched my inner thigh. I gasped again as the burning seemed to heighten. I reached down and skimmed the outside of my panties. They were moist and at first I thought I had peed myself. But that couldn't have been the case. I mean I was 15 years old and even as a child I had never peed my bed. No, this was something else, something that was totally foreign to me.

I quickly checked my alarm clock noting that I had a few minutes to spare before I had to get ready for school. I jumped out of my bed and hurried over to my laptop. I waited impatiently for it to boot up and when it finally did I clicked on the internet and then went to Google. First I typed in 'burning between legs' and that brought up a whole slew of sites about STD's. I was quite certain that that wasn't my case at all so I quickly typed in the word 'arousal'. The first site that came up was Wikipedia so I clicked on it. It talked about arousal as a science-y thing, listing the neural transmitters that caused it. Not really what I was looking for. Under 'See Also' it had listed 'Sexual Arousal' so I clicked on that. I skimmed through the page trying to get as much information as I could. Some of what was on the page made me squirm, but at least now I understood what was happening to me.

I know that I am 15 and a lot of girls my age probably had a lot more sexual experience than I had. Hell, a 13 year old probably had more experience than I had. My mom and dad never really talked to me about sex. I never asked so I guess they figured that I already knew about it or I didn't care to know. Either way, they avoided an awkward conversation. My mom would only tell me that although I would have 'funny feelings' about the opposite sex that I shouldn't act upon these feelings.

I knew what sex was though. The school system made sure of that. They would tell us kids the basics of sex: what happened during sex and what could result from it. They pressed in our minds that if we were to have sex than we could have a baby. They also told us about STD's and what could happen to our bodies if we ever contracted one. Of course they also talked about puberty with us and why our bodies were changing. During these discussions they would separate the girls from the boys so that they could tell us about the menstrual cycle.

But they never told us about what our bodies felt like before we had sex. Although they did inform us about a boy's erection, they never told us about what us girls would feel. I was sort of under the impression that girls didn't feel anything, that only boys could be sexually aroused. Looking through the pictures of Google Images under 'sexual arousal' I now knew how wrong (not to mention stupid) I really was.

Noticing the time on the alarm clock, I realized that I should have started getting ready for school 5 minutes ago. I quickly jumped out of my desk's chair and made my way into my shower. The great thing about living with Charlie was that I got my own bathroom. Renee and I always had to share a bathroom and I would always be annoyed about the mess she would leave after taking a shower.

I heard Charlie's heavy boots walking down the hall to my bedroom and at first, didn't think much of it. Until I realized that I hadn't closed my laptop and as soon as Charlie opened the door he would be faced with a half-naked woman and a man kissing her intimately on her inner thigh. I hurriedly jumped out of the shower, slipping on the wet linoleum floor as I grabbed my towel. I wrapped the towel quickly around myself and ran out of the bathroom into my room.

Unfortunately my efforts were futile and when I stepped into my room I was greeted with a very confused looking Charlie staring at my computer screen. I crossed the room as fast as I could manage and slapped closed my computer.

"Hey Dad" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Uh, Bella…" He started warily.

"It was research dad…for my health class" Thank God Charlie didn't ask to see my schedule yesterday or he would have known that I didn't have health class. In fact, I wasn't even sure Forks High offered that course.

"Uh right…of course" Charlie rubbed his forehead nervously. "I was just coming to tell you that you should uh…hurry up so you won't be late." Charlie then quickly backed out of the room.

Once he was gone, I groaned loudly and fell face first onto my bed. Now my dad was going to think I was some pervert or something. Mortified, I climbed out of bed and began to dress for school.

It turned out that I hadn't needed to rush at all. By the time Charlie dropped me off at school I still had 15 minutes before the bell rang. Tomorrow I would have to remind Charlie not to drop me off so early. Besides myself, there were only a couple of kids outside of the school. None of which I knew.

I awkwardly sat down on one of the benches next to the school's entrance and rummaged through my book bag for something to occupy my mind as I waited. I found a worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet _that I had had from ninth grade and flipped to the first page. Unfortunately I wasn't really in the mood for Shakespeare and as I stared down at the words I started to think of Edward. I thought of how messy his hair was. I wondered if he even brushed it in the morning. Probably not. I thought of the intense greenness of his eyes and of his thick eyelashes. His skin was so pale and I imagined how smooth it would feel under my fingertips. If I could only touch his cheek…

"Bella?"

I was instantly jolted from my day dream and looked up into the smiling face of Eric.

"Oh hey Eric" I said trying to sound casual, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I always come to school early" he replied, "My dad has to be at work before eight so he has to drop me off before school starts."

"Ah" I said feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

"You seem like you were having some pretty interesting thoughts" Eric noted as he slid in the seat beside me, "Sorry to interrupt you."

"Oh no Eric" I lied, "I was just thinking how awesome it would be to be back in bed"

Eric chuckled, "Tell me about it".

We then got into a conversation about me. Where was I from? Why did I come to Forks? What did I think about Forks? How did I like my classes? If I didn't know any better I would have thought Eric was writing my biography.

Thankfully I was saved by Alice. She scared the crap out of us when she snuck up behind us though. I jumped and Eric squealed. All three of us busted out laughing. I was so distracted by Alice that I hadn't notice her brother getting out of his car a few yards away. Alice followed my train of vision and then said quickly, "Oh don't worry about him. I told mom and dad what happened and he's gotta chill out or they'll take his car away".

The school bell rang moments later and Eric, Alice and I headed for the door into the school. I turned to see if Edward was following us inside the building but he was walking toward Jasper in the parking lot. I guess he didn't care about getting to class on time.

The day went by quickly in much the same order as it did the other day. Except today I wasn't thrown into a trash can. In fact I hadn't seen Jasper or Edward all day which I had to remind myself I should be glad of. But I couldn't help but feel a gnawing disappointment as I made my way to my last period class. Yesterday Edward showed up to class when more than half of the class was over. Would he even bother to show up?

Like yesterday I was the first to show in class. Mr. Varner seemed to be in a slightly better mood than yesterday. When I walked in he didn't greet me but he didn't glare at me either. I got to my seat in the back and unpacked my pencils and calculator. To my surprise Edward came in the class as everyone else was filing in. I tried to ignore the fact that my heart started to pound harder as he walked towards our desks. He pulled the desk slightly apart when he sat down as he did yesterday.

When the bell had rang Mr. Varner began to speak. "Pop Quiz" was all he said. The whole class groaned and Mr. Varner groaned along with us. He was amused by our disappointment. Then he said, "Oh hush, I'm going to go over the notes from yesterday so you guys at least have a chance at passing."

What kind of evil teacher gave a pop quiz on the second week of school? I wasn't at all nervous about the quiz, but I also didn't like surprises. Edward had visibly stiffened in his seat. Apparently he didn't like surprises either. Edward got out a piece of paper (oh, so he did have supplies) and started to scratch down what I thought were the equations that Mr. Varner was writing on the board.

To my complete and utter surprise Edward folded the paper and threw it on my desk. It made a sort of plop sound as it landed on the hard surface. My hand tentatively reached out and open the note.

_I'm gonna fail the shit outta this test,_ it said.

I turned to him with raised eyebrows then I wrote on the paper. _Mr. Varner is going over the material now. If you pay attention you'll do fine._

I passed the paper back to Edward. He quickly read it, wrote something then checked to see if Mr. Varner's back was turned. Then he handed it back to me.

_No I won't. I don't get this shit at all. I really wouldn't give a fuck if my parents weren't cracking down on me._

I quickly wrote down my reply and handed it back. _so what does this have to do with me?_ I didn't want to sound rude but I didn't understand what Edward wanted from me.

He scratched something down and gave the paper back. _could you maybe let me see your paper? _At first (silly me) I had thought he was talking about the notes I had written down yesterday. Then I understood that Edward wanted me to cheat. I gasped at this realization. Several people in my vicinity turned around to look at me. My cheeks burned as I wrote on the paper. _but we could get caught and get into trouble._

When Edward read my reply he smiled slightly as if to say 'you're so naïve' then wrote a note.

_we won't get caught. and if we do I'll take all the blame for it._

Edward saw me chewing on my bottom lip then he snatched the paper away and wrote something else. He handed it back to me. At the bottom of the page he wrote _Jasper and me will stop fuckin' with you and Alice. promise._

Inwardly I groaned. I mean of course I wanted Edward and Jasper to stop bullying Alice but the prospect of getting caught scared me. Would Alice be mad at me if I had had the chance to stop Jasper and Edward's constant bullying of her and had not taken it? Would she think me a bad friend?

Mr. Varner began to pass out the quizzes so I only had a minimal time to decide. I looked over at Edward and saw his intense green eyes pleading with me to comply. I wondered if he knew the affect those eyes had on me because he didn't look at all surprise when I quickly nodded my head. He pushed his desk closer to mine. Instantly I was assaulted with a strong scent of his cologne mixed with the smell of cigarettes. His smell sent shivers up my spine and my stomach knotted. I quickly began to take the quiz to get my mind off of Edward.

The quiz was very simple. I finished it in mere minutes. I checked to see if Mr. Varner was roaming around the class room but was relieved to find that he was sitting at his desk flipping through his text book. Inconspicuously, I slid my test over so that Edward could see my answers. Edward quickly wrote the answers down and I slid the quiz back over to my desk. Edward and I still pretended to be working out the problems so that Mr. Varner wouldn't get the wrong idea (well the right idea).

Twenty minutes later, after being hunched over my desk pretending to punch numbers into my calculator, the bell rang ending the day. I quickly gathered my things and raced to the front of the room to give Mr. Varner my quiz. He lazily collected it and stashed it in a pile of other quizzes.

Guilt quickly consumed me as I exited the room. Had I really done the right thing? Was it worth it? I was so confused and riled up that I hadn't even notice that Edward had caught up to me. When I noticed him beside me, I quickened my pace. But his long legs easily caught up to me and he grabbed my arm. My skin prickled at his touch.

"Hey slow down" he told me in a low voice. He was very close to me. So close that I could see the light hair growing on his chin. He noticed the remorse and guilt that I felt in my face and rubbed his hand up and down my arm. His eyes were tender and soft. "No one's gonna find out alright. I didn't copy it all. Only enough to get me a C."

I nodded swiftly and turned out of his embrace. As much as I wanted Edward to touch me, at the moment I felt used. But he didn't let my arm go. When I looked at him he smiled and winked.

He leaned towards me slowly so that his lips nearly touched my ear. My heart stopped beating and my breath hitched. He whispered a 'thanks' to me in the most sultry voice I had ever heard. As he spoke, his bottom lip touched my earlobe for a millisecond. I tried to ignore the moisture that was pooling in my underwear.

And as quickly as it had happened it had ended. Before I knew it I was staring at Edward's back as he swayed down the hall. And as I stared at his broad shoulders the guilt and remorse I had felt melted away from me. Instead I instantly understood something that I probably realized since the first day of school. Edward Cullen _definitely_ knew the affect he had on me.


	4. Chapter 4

I avoided Edward after the whole ear-kissing scene in the hall. It's not that I was mad at him or anything; I was just unsure where our relationship (if you could even call it that) stood. So when I would see Edward and Jasper walking down the hallway, I would immediately take a deep interest in the invisible stain on my shirt. Or when Edward would stroll into Mr. Varner's classroom (several minutes after the bell had rang) I would jump into the task of taking notes. If Edward noticed my avoidance, he didn't show it. He would just simply slide into the seat next to me, slightly disconnecting the desks.

This bothered me. _I mean how could he not notice that I was avoiding him!_ Unless it didn't matter to him whether I spoke to him or not. Unless _I_ didn't matter to him at all. But why should I matter to him? He hardly knew me. Why would a guy notice that his little sister's friend was ignoring him? Why did I even care if he didn't notice me? I didn't know him. He wasn't anything to me.

And even as I tried to reason with myself I couldn't help the slight disappointment I felt as Edward quickly jumped from his seat and exited the room at the ringing of the final bell. With a grunt I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up from my chair. I slouched lazily through the halls as I made my way to my locker. I was only at this school for three days and I was already wishing to be back in California.

Alice was waiting for me at my locker. Her fingers drummed impatiently against my locker as she waited for me to slouch over to her.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked as I unlocked my locker.

"Nothing…I guess I'm just tired" I lied.

"I hope not too tired, missy" Alice poked me in the side, "You're still coming today, right?"

Damn. I had forgotten all about math team. "Oh yeah…definitely" I smiled.

It turned out that math club was actually pretty fun. Everyone in the club was really nice and it seemed that we were all able to just relax and be ourselves. Under the watchful eyes of Forks High students we were all a bit reluctant to show our true selves. And even with our confined personalities we were still labeled. Geeks. Dorks. Nerds. We were very aware of what people called us behind our backs.

By the time math club had ended I had forgotten all about Edward Cullen and his indifferent attitude. But just before I slipped off to sleep that night, I thought of how soft Edward's lips were and how amazing they'd feel against my own…

The rest of the week ended uneventfully. Edward continued to ignore me even after I let my guard down; but after a while I got used to it (although there was still a gnawing discontent that hadn't quite given up yet). And even though he ignored me he still kept his end of the bargain. Alice told me how relieved she was that Edward and Jasper hadn't done anymore 'trash-dumping' this week. She confessed that they usually did it at least three times a week.

"Alice you are truly a strong person" I told her. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. It was Friday and that meant I would have two days away from the school. I was giddy as I thought of sleeping late and just relaxing and watching TV. But Alice had other things in mind.

"A sleep-over?", I asked again for the third time after she'd asked me.

"Yes, Bella. A sleep-over. You know those things that teenage girls do with their friends", she replied. Then after analyzing my face she quickly said, "Unless of course we're not friends". Her eyes were trained to the ground.

"Alice I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I've never been to one of those things. What does one even do at sleep-overs?"

"Well we won't be having a traditional sleep-over. We won't be painting each other's toenails or giving makeovers. I don't even know how to apply make-up. We'll just pig out and watch movies all night."

I was going to argue that pigging out and watching movies also happened at traditional sleep-overs but I knew I would just end up giving in so there was really no point. Alice was already in full pout mode and I'd learned early on that she usually got what she wanted.

"What time should I be there?" I mumbled.

Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around me. She jumped up and down as she held me, making me sway a little back and forth. _So much for my relaxing weekend._

/

I stood awkwardly outside of the Cullen's residence as I waited patiently for someone to open the door. Even in the dark I noticed how grand their house was. I had never thought that glass houses actually existed (besides in the movies) and yet here I was about to spend the weekend in one. You could see directly into the house. And as I peeked inside I noticed the furnished wood coffee table and the large burgundy couch that fit perfectly with it. I would have continued perusing the Cullen's (really nice) home but Alice came and opened the door.

"Hey Bella" she greeted me with a smile.

"Alice, you didn't tell me you were rich!" I blurted out. _Good job Bella. Next time think before you open your mouth_.

I thought that maybe Alice would have been offended by my forwardness but she still continued to smile.

"Come on Bella, you can put your bag in my room."

I followed her up the winding marble stair case noting how hard and dangerous they felt. _I'll have to be extra careful climbing these stairs_. When we got to the first landing there was a long hallway and I followed Alice until we reached the third door from the staircase.

"This is my room" Alice announced as she opened the door. And it was one hell of a room. There was a flat screen TV mounted into the wall and a large canopy bed covered with soft-looking pillows. Alice had her laptop open on her desk on the far side of the room. She also had a mini fridge. _I mean what 15 year-old has a mini fridge in their room_. I felt like I was in some 5-star hotel.

"Like it?" Alice asked triumphantly.

"Geez Louise, Alice, it's incredible. It's…wow" I felt a mixture of awe and jealousy. But I quickly got over the jealously when Alice handed me a bag of Cheetos.

"Now let the pigging out commence!" Alice said as she raised her bag of Cheetos.

It turns out, that sleep overs aren't that bad. They're actually pretty awesome. Alice had all the best snack foods. From gummy bears to Doritos, Alice had it all. She also had great movie taste. We watched the Lord of the Rings, Inception and Juno before Alice announced that she wanted to do something else. I was curious as to what Alice's 'something else' was. Then she pulled an Ouija board out from her closet.

"Oh my God Alice" I shrieked.

"What?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Isn't that…you know…for devil worshippers?"

Alice chuckled before saying, "Oh goodness Bella, don't be silly. It's just a piece of wood."

"But…" I let the word fall into the air. She was right. It was just a piece of wood. There was nothing to be afraid of…right?

We sat facing each other with the Ouija board in the middle.

"Do you wanna be the medium" Alice asked, grinning.

"N-no. You do it…I don't even know what to do."

"Ok…" Alice said dragging out the word.

We both placed the tips of our fingers on the planchette.

"Well…what do you want to ask the spirits?" Alice asked me. She smirked as I quickly shook my head back and forth. Maybe I was being silly but something about this whole thing creeped me out. Just hearing Alice say 'spirits' made me have goose bumps.

"Ok, well then I'll go." She tapped her fingers against her chin as she thought of what she wanted to ask. Then she looked at me and smirked. "Will I ever get married?" she whispered into the air.

At first nothing happened. Then after a minute, an invisible force moved the planchette along with our fingers over to the word 'yes'.

Alice smiled sheepishly then asked, "Who?"

Then, very quickly, the invisible force moved the planchette over the letter 'J'.

At that, Alice and I both gasped. We quickly moved our fingers off of the planchette and stared at each other.

"You don't think…" I began timidly.

"No of course not!" Alice snapped. She quickly gathered up the board and the planchette and walked over to her closet. She threw the Ouija board into the closet and stalked back over to me.

"I don't wanna play that game anymore" She huffed.

"Yeah…that was weird" I replied.

"So weird…that we probably shouldn't talk about it. Ever." Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

We both knew exactly whose name started with a 'J' and who that Ouija board was referring to. Did she actually think I would tell anyone about this?

"I would never…" I couldn't continue. The atmosphere was too tense and I hated that Alice would think I would betray her.

"It's late" Alice announced, "We should probably get to bed."

She wordlessly moved over to her bed and climbed into it. I climbed into the other side of the bed and buried my head under the covers.

"Good night Alice" I whispered into the comforter.

"Night Bella" she whispered back.

It was weird. Even though I was lying in the most comfortable bed and laying my head against big fluffy expensive pillows, I still couldn't get to sleep. My mind just would not let me slip into unconsciousness. I lay wide awake thinking about that Ouija board. I was no longer afraid of it; I was intimidated. What would it have said if I had asked that question? Would I get married? Who would I marry? Would I have been upset if the planchette slid over the letter 'E'?

I roughly shook my head back and forth. I would never get to sleep at this rate. With a sigh I crawled out of bed. Alice had told me that her parents were gone away on business (and technically I shouldn't be here because she hadn't asked their permission) so I wouldn't be running into anyone on my way to the kitchen. Alice's fridge was stocked with soda but at the moment I needed milk. Ice cold milk.

I had carefully made my way down marble stairs (not for fear of making too much noise but fear of falling) and slipped into the kitchen. The Cullen's had one of those big fridges that had a built in freezer at the bottom. I rummaged through the items until I found a carton of milk. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured the milk. I felt contented as the cold white liquid slid down my throat. My eyelids began to droop and my elbow slid as it rested on the counter. Milk always does the trick.

"Fuck" someone whispered as something crashed in the living room. I was instantly jolted awake. _Oh God._

The person cursed again as something else fell to the floor. _Dear lord please let that not be a burglar_. I mean burglars are stealthy, right? No one would sneak into a house making that much noise if they planned to steal something.

Either way I needed to get back upstairs to Alice. If it was a burglar than she could call the police. If it wasn't…well she could handle that too.

I peeked around the corner to make sure the close was clear. But what I saw was not a very noisy burglar. It was a very noisy Edward. He was sprawled out on the floor. _Oh My God._

I ran over to him praying that he wasn't dead. His cheek was pressed against the floor and his long legs were stretched out.

"Edward" I whispered as I leaned over him.

He didn't move and I became more afraid. "Edward" I whispered a little more insistently. When he didn't move again I smacked his face softly. He started to stir so I smacked him again harder.

"Edward" I whispered loudly. "Edward…please" I shook his shoulders. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and hoped that he hadn't succumbed to alcohol poisoning.

"Please what?" He spat out. His green eyes were staring lazily at me. I quickly moved away from him. My back hit the wall.

Edward closed his eyes again and I asked, "Edward … are you okay?"

"Peachy" he grunted out. "Help me up."

I reached out gripping him under his arms. And then I pulled. At first Edward was still on the floor but he began to use his strength. We were able to get him over to the couch.

"Do you need anything?" I asked feeling so helpless and lost.

"Yeah….a bucket…fast."

I raced back into the kitchen knowing what that bucket would be used for. I quickly searched through the cabinets but all I could come up with was a large tuber ware container. Good enough. I got the container back to him and he quickly buried his head in it. I flinched every time he hurled or retched. I held his wild hair out of his face as he spewed into the bucket. After he was done, he got up wordlessly with the bucket. I heard water running and knew he had gone to rinse his mouth out. When he came back into the room he laid down on the couch. His eyes were closed.

I was still standing in front him. I wasn't sure whether to stay or go. With a sigh I moved around the couch to get to the stair well.

"Wait" Edward whispered weakly.

"What?" I asked a little too loudly. His face screwed up.

"Don't go" he said softly. My heart sped up at his request. He didn't know what he was talking about, I reasoned. He was drunk.

"Bella" he whispered huskily.

It seemed that I had no control over my body. I sat down on the coffee table next to Edward's head.

His hand reached out and landed on my knee. Through my sweat pants I felt the warm clamminess of his hand.

"You didn't think I would do it." Edward spoke softly.

"Do what?" I asked quickly.

"Stay true to my promise" he smiled. He closed his eyes as he lightly squeezed my knee.

It was becoming harder for me to breathe. What was I doing? What was he doing?

"So…what are you doing here?" he asked playfully.

"Uh…Alice and I were having a sleep-over"

He chuckled at my reply. I didn't see what was so funny. My confusion made him laugh even more.

Finally I stood up, "I should get back to bed." I moved to walk away but he reached and grabbed my arm. I stumbled and fell onto him. "Oh I'm so sor-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. Edward pressed his lips roughly against mine. His hands were gripping my shoulders in an effort to bring me closer to him. His lips moved sloppily against mine. His teeth grazed my bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth. His tongue probed my lips until I opened my mouth and then he hungrily devoured my mouth. His tongue tangled with mine as he dug his nails into my shoulders.

It was my first kiss. It was magnificent and exciting and sloppy and I felt numb all over because I was actually kissing Edward Cullen. I WAS KISSING EDWARD! And he wasn't complaining that I didn't know what I was doing or that I was inadequate.

"Fuck, your lips are so soft." , he muttered as he kissed my chin. He kissed my lips softly and looked at me. His eyes were heavily lidded and I was instantly aware of that burning at my core. I wiggled my hips a little because the burning was becoming uncomfortable and Edward moaned loudly into my ear. His hands slid down my arms and gripped my waist roughly. He ground my hips into his.

"Fuck yeah…oh baby" Edward moaned.

One of his hands slid underneath my shirt. His fingertips skimmed the bottom of my bra.

"Edward stop" I said firmly. This was not ok. I felt uncomfortable and wanted him to get off of me. But even after I told him to stop his hands painfully grabbed my breast and he squeezed hardly. I pushed him away and tried to stand up but he grabbed my arm pulling me back down.

"Come on Bella…don't be like that" Edward whispered huskily in my ear. But I felt too uncomfortable to not 'be like that' so I moved to get up again. And this time when he tried to pull me back down I pulled back my hand and slapped him. Hard. So hard that my palm stung. I heard him mutter 'Bitch' but I was already running up the stairs before he could grab me again. I tripped on the top step but hurriedly gained my balance and ran into Alice's room.

As I crawled back in bed (amazingly Alice was still asleep) I couldn't help but think that I'd just done something really stupid.

**A/N: If you're wondering, I'm not going to make Edward into a bad guy. The reason he was so rough with Bella was because he was drunk. He's not going to rape her or anything. **

**On another note, thank you to all that have been reviewing. I read every one and they really motivate me to update quickly (hint hint). I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before Sunday. I wonder how Edward will react to being smacked…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had wanted to update this ages ago but I had so many college forms to fill out. My senior year of high school has by far been the most difficult. I thought the hard part would be being accepted to college. It turns out that with that acceptance comes so many files and forms you've gotta send off or print out. Not to mention the scholarships I need to apply for. It becomes a bit overwhelming. And plus I'm such a procrastinator when it comes to that kind of stuff so I had to do a lot of stuff in a little time. But anyways…I'm gonna stop my little rant (which you all probably don't care about) and let you read this chapter.**

EPOV

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jasper asked me as he smoked his cigarette.

We were in the back of the school, near the teacher's parking lot. It was deserted besides me and him. This was our designated smoking spot so no one besides us dared to come over here.

"I'm not sure, man." I answered as I leaned against the brick building "I might stop pass that party tonight"

"Mike's?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…it's probably gonna be bullshit but I've got nothing better to do." I admitted.

"I'll go with you. Can you pick me up?"

Before I could answer the bell rang signaling the start of the last class of the day. I continued to smoke my cigarette because I wasn't in any fucking rush to get to class.

"Yeah I'll pick you up" I finally answered Jasper as I blew out smoke. I flicked the cigarette into the grass after taking one more drag off of it.

I made it to math 6 minutes late. The only reason I knew that was because Mr. Dickhead-Varner held up 6 fingers when I walked in. He was such an asshole.

I made my way over to my seat without glancing over at Bella. She had been ignoring me all week and I was NOT going to give her the benefit of knowing that her avoidance was affecting me. _Why was she even ignoring me in the first place? _I hadn't done shit to her and the fact that she was doing that shit was pissing me off. Like _seriously_ pissing me off. It was like she was mad at me or something. The first time she did it I had racked my brain all day trying to figure out what the fuck I did to her. Eventually I had stopped caring. For the most part.

As soon as the class ended I bolted out of the classroom before Varner could make another stupid remark. I met up with Jasper at his locker where he was talking to Mike Newton.

"The party is gonna be Hot!" Mike exclaimed as he lightly punched Jasper on the shoulder. He didn't notice that Jasper had narrowed his eyes in annoyance. I smiled a little as I opened my locker.

"You comin' Cullen?" Mike turned to me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied before I smirked at Jasper. Mike's eyes widened a bit at my reply before he could control it. Then he grinned broadly.

"Awesome!" he said before he made his way down the hall.

See Mike was the kind of guy that tried really _really_ hard to be cool. He would always tag along with us even though Jasper and I treated him like crap and made him buy us cigarettes. One time we even asked him to do our homework. _And he did it too. _

"He's such a pussy" Jasper said when Mike walked away.

"Speaking of pussy" I started, "I hope I fucking get laid tonight. I haven't had a good fuck in a while."

"What about Jessica?" Jasper smiled.

"I said a _good_ fuck" I laughed. I closed my locker and Jasper and I began walking to the parking lot. As we walked down the hall I noticed Bella and Alice down the hall. Jasper noticed them too and began walking towards them. I grabbed his arm quickly before they noticed.

"Chill man" I told him in a low voice.

"What?" he asked

"Just leave them alone today."

"Why?"

"Just…because" I started to walk down the hall. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me.

"It seems that Edward Cullen has finally grown a fucking conscience" Jasper laughed.

"Whatever" I muttered as I exited the school. I didn't want to tell Jasper the real reason I didn't want him picking with Alice and Bella. It was none of his damn business.

I made it over to my car and slid into the driver's seat. I unlocked the doors from the inside so that Jasper could get into the passenger seat. He was still grinning like a fucking idiot.

"If you don't wipe that fucking Joker smile off your face I'm gonna make you walk home" I told him.

He chuckled again, "I think I spoke to soon about the conscience thing"

Jasper and I went to the convenience store to get some smokes and then I dropped him off at his home. I basically spent the rest of the day in my room crashing before the party.

By 8 o'clock I decided that I should get dressed and head over to Jasper's house to pick him up. I pulled on a clean gray t-shirt and some dark jeans. I wasn't dressing up for that shit.

By the time Jasper and I got to the party, it was in full swing. People were crowded in the lawn and in the house. And judging by how girls were dry humping each other, there was a heavy flow of booze.

When we made it through the crowd to the house, we were greeted by a very drunk Newton.

"We're the fuck have you guys been?" he droned as he slung his arms over Jasper and my shoulders, "I was beginning to think you guys weren't gonna show up." His breath reeked of beer and vodka.

"Newton, if you wanna keep that arm I suggest you remove it from around my shoulders." Jasper fumed.

Mike quickly removed his arm and stepped away from Jasper. It seemed that through his drunken haze he still understood threats. Mike stepped warily away from us.

"Stop being such a bully" I laughed. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen. We both knew that that was where the booze was usually stored. I followed after Jasper but was stopped when someone grabbed me around the forearm.

"Edward" Jessica whispered in my ear seductively, "I've missed you" Her fingers slid back and forth up my arm.

"Hey Jessica" I turned to face her. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a white tank top. No bra. Her erect nipples strained against the thin shirt. I felt my cock twitch at the sight of her perky breast. Fuck me.

"I never see you anymore" Jessica whispered in my ear. Her hand was resting on my hip. "We used to have so much fun." I nodded numbly in agreement. Her hand had now traveled to the small of my back her nails slightly pressing into my skin.

"Let's go get something to drink Eddie." She steered me towards the kitchen.

I really didn't want to be with Jessica but it seems that my mind and my dick were disconnected. So while in my head it was screaming 'Get away from her' my dick was saying "Fuck her'. So after a few beers and a lot of liquor I wasn't very surprised to find myself straddled underneath Jessica on Mike Newton's parent's bed. Her tongue was down my throat and her hand down my pants. She had tried to work the buttons on my pants undone but got frustrated so she settled on just shoving her hand down my jeans.

"Edward…I'm so wet" she whispered huskily. With her free hand she grabbed my hand and placed it underneath her skirt. "Finger me baby".

My fingers stroked her through her soaked panties as she continued to stroke me. I rubbed her clit before I slid her panties down. She moaned loudly in my ear as I thrust two fingers inside of her. Her hips rocked against my hand as I continued to stroke and tease her.

Her brown locks fell on my face as she continued to rock on top of me. I noticed how her hair curled slightly at the ends. It reminded me of Bella's except Bella's hair was longer and thicker. I reached up and ran my finger along her hair. It was soft but I imagined Bella's hair was much softer. Bella's skin was softer than Jessica's too. Bella's pale skin was beautiful when it was tinged pink with a blush. And her lips were flawless. They were full and pouty and pink and very very kissable. I closed my eyes imagining Bella and all her innocence. And suddenly Jessica was no longer on top of me. I was caressing Bella's soft skin as she rocked sensuously on top of me. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth slack as she panted my name over and over again. Her thighs clenched tightly around my hand as she came. I moaned her name in her ear as I reached my own peak.

"What?" Jessica snapped, sitting up. I quickly opened my eyes. I was back in reality. Bella had changed back into Jessica. A very heated Jessica. "What the fuck did you just say Edward?"

"Um…uh…"

"Cuz it sounded like you said 'Bella'. Who the fuck is Bella? Are you imagining someone else"?

Fuck me. I guess I got a little too into my dreaming. So when I was moaning Bella's name into her ear I was actually moaning Bella's name into _Jessica's_ ear.

"You son-of-a-bitch" Jessica cried as she hit me hard into the chest. I hissed loudly because that really fucking hurt and if Jessica wasn't a girl she and I would be fighting. She crawled off of me and climbed to the floor in search of her underwear. Once she found them she quickly pulled them on and left the room with a huff.

I sighed as I crawled off the bed. I needed a drink badly.

After the whole fiasco with Jessica I went to the kitchen in search of some very hard liquor. There I found a very drunk Jasper with a blonde in his lap.

"Having fun?" I asked him as I poured my drink.

"Yup" he answered as the blonde kissed and nipped his neck. I decided that that was something that I really didn't care to watch so I made my way outside. Everyone that was outside had went into the house because it was raining lightly. The light rain actually felt good on my warm skin. It helped me calm down.

So that's how I spent the rest of the time at the party: sitting outside in the rain sipping on liquor. And maybe it was because I wanted to take my mind off what had happened or maybe it was because I had no one to stop me, I got very drunk. So drunk that I ended up falling asleep on the ground. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Jasper roused me up.

"Edward, man are you okay?" Jasper asked his voice alarmed. I had awoken to the sight of two blurry Jaspers. My head was pounding and spinning at the same time. As Jasper helped me up I stumbled slightly and fell back onto the ground.

"Edward, Jesus, what did you drank?" Jasper asked as he helped me to my car. "Give me your keys. You can't drive like this."

I might have protested if I it hadn't felt like I would have puked if I opened my mouth. I stumbled into the passenger seat and rested my head on the head rest. I closed my eyes trying to fight off the nauseous feeling. I wanted to fall back to sleep but Jasper kept nudging my shoulder.

"What's Alice's number?" Jasper asked me. He had his cell phone in his hand.

"Why the hell do you need Alice's number?" I mumbled into the seat.

"I wanna call her so she can help you get into the house. Maybe she'll know what to do with you."

"I don't think she'd answer the phone if you called her. Alice hates your guts" I told him truthfully.

Jasper was silent for a moment so I looked up at him. His hand was tightly gripping the steering wheel and his jaw was clenched. Finally he spoke. "I know she hates me...she has every right to hate me." It seemed like he was talking more to himself than to me.

In the end, we didn't need Alice. With Jasper's help I was able to stumble into my home.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jasper asked me as I made my way to the door.

"Yeah" I mumbled as I unlocked the door and staggered into the living room. Jasper muttered a good bye before he closed the door back.

I had greatly overestimated my ability to walk. I hadn't been inside the house for 30 seconds before I stumbled into my parents' vase and broke it. I muttered a curse before I stumbled again and knocked over one of my mother's glass ballerinas. I slipped and fell on the floor. I didn't have the energy or the desire to try to get myself back up so I just laid there hoping that sleep would overcome me.

"Edward" someone whispered. I laid still hoping that the person would just go away. Unfortunately they didn't. They whispered my name again and when I didn't answer they smacked me. Twice.

"Edward…please" the person, obviously a girl, whispered. She then shook my shoulders.

I got tired of being poked and prodded by this girl, whoever she was, so I finally answered her. "Please what?" I snapped. I opened my eyes and was somewhat surprised to see Bella. I probably would have been more surprised if I wasn't so drunk. I closed my eyes again hoping she would get the message because I was way too drunk to handle this. But then she asked me if I was okay and I realized that she was not going to leave me alone. So I asked her to help me up.

She helped me over to the couch and the motion made me feel nauseous again so I told her to get a bucket. I prayed silently that I wouldn't spew my guts out on the floor and that she would

hurry the fuck up. Once she came back I puked into the container sobering up a little in the process. I got up with the container to rinse my mouth out. I threw the entire container into the trash before I ran some water in a glass. My throat felt raw as I gargled the water. I spat it out before doing it again. Once I was sure that all traces of throw-up were out of my mouth I returned back to the living room. Bella was still there.

I plopped back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard Bella move so I told her to wait. She responded loudly making me flinch. For some reason her company was comforting. She had helped me out so much that I kind of wanted to repay her. I didn't know how I would repay her but I still didn't want her to leave either. When she sat down on the coffee table I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. I reached out and grabbed her knee.

"You didn't think I would do it." I said, remembering our deal.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Stay true to my promise" I smiled. I closed my eyes as I lightly squeezed her knee. Bella was really easy to talk to. Or maybe it was just because I was so wasted.

"So…what are you doing here?" I asked after a moment.

"Uh…Alice and I were having a sleep-over" she replied quickly

A sleep-over? Really? Girls still did those? For some reason imagining Alice and Bella braiding each other's hair as they gossiped about their crushes made me laugh.

Bella muttered that she should get to bed but I didn't want her to leave yet so I reached out for her. When I grabbed her she stumbled and fell into my lap. The feeling of her warm body pressed into mine was too much to handle. I thought about earlier and how I imagined her on top of me instead of Jessica. And at that moment I wanted nothing more than to reenact what I did with Jessica with Bella, so I kissed. I pressed my lips roughly to hers not caring whether she wanted me to or not. Because at that moment I needed to kiss Bella. I needed to feel her pressed into me. I needed to feel her tongue slide into my mouth. I needed stroke her hair as I kissed her and I needed to bring her closer to me.

When I felt Bella grind her hips into mine I was surprised and pleased at the same time. It felt so fucking good. She felt so fucking good. I wanted to feel all of her body so I slid my hand underneath her shirt. Her skin was so silky smooth and soft. I reached higher skimming my hands over the bottom of her bra. She told me to stop but I was too far gone to stop. I reached up and squeezed her breast through her bra. Her breasts were a nice handful and I relished the feel of the hard nub I felt underneath the bra. She moved to get up but I couldn't allow that. I wanted to explain to her how much I needed her right now. That her body was perfect and that I needed to hold on to her or I might explode. I wanted her to know that I had spent so many nights thinking about her and had had so many dreams starring her.

I wanted to tell her all of this but the only thing that I could come up with was a very eloquent 'Come on Bella…don't be like that'.

She tried to get up again but I wouldn't allow her. Which was a bad idea because she slapped me very hard in the face. Before I could catch myself I muttered a curse but Bella had already made it out of the room so I hoped she hadn't heard me.

I felt like such an asshole. Why didn't I just let her go when she had said stop the first time? It was like I was unable to stop. Like I wouldn't have been able to breathe if I stopped. What the fuck was happening to me?

As I laid back down on the couch I couldn't help but think that maybe I should keep a safe distance from Bella Swan.

**A/N Some of you have guessed that Edward will start to bully Bella again. It's not that he dislikes her he just doesn't understand the emotions he's feeling. So he thinks by bullying Bella he will be rid of these emotions.**

**Please review! I read every review. **


End file.
